The Zombie Days
by lizzielovesmusic
Summary: A story about how some of my friends and i survive a zombie apacolipse i didnt write my friend jon did im just uploading it i own nothing
1. Chapter 1

**THE ZOMBIE DAYS**

**A BOOK BY JONATHAN KEMMERER**

**CHAPTER 1**

**SCARED YET?**

It happened four days ago. On Christmas. Freaking Christmas! What happened exactly? Here let's just go into a flash back… those are always much easier.

December 20th

"Why on Christmas? Why do this on Christmas? It would be horrible if this goes wrong. Can we at least test it first?" Nurse Brittany Wagner said. "NO. This is the last time I am going to say this Mrs. Wagner; there is no time to test it. Don't you want people to have a good Christmas? Be with their families? Then we have to get this done by and shipped out by Christmas. This is a cure that will change lives. This is the cure for cancer! Cancer!" Doctor Ben Appel argued back. "But the FDA will never approve this without testing!" "Do you really think I care about the FDA? No!" "But Sir!" "No. I am the boss of this company and I say what is going to happen."

December 25th 8:00 AM

"It's finally time! I'm going to be cured!" The first patient for the cure is Chandler Kerr; He was diagnosed with cancer when he was only 15. He is now 21 and taking so many risks, He should've died years ago. "I know Mr. Kerr, here just lay down and I will give you the cure." He does as Brittany says and gets ready for the cure. Brittany slowly injects him with the needle as he says "Wow! I feel better already!" "I know Mr. Kerr, Merry Christmas.

December 25th 11:00 AM

"Everything going as planed?" Ben Appel came into the room to check on the patient. "Well yes, and No. Luckily the tumor from the brain cancer is gone. Completely gone! Just poof, away like that. But the bad news, Mr. Kerr has a 103.1 fever… and rising. Also, he has become unconscious, and keeps waking up about every 30-45 minutes and having mini seizures. Like shaking and saying a couple words at a time, we can't make them out though. I knew we should've tested it. The seizures are just getting worse to. We even had to call in our head of security, Dakota." "Hello Dakota, I think you can leave, I'm sure the seizures will stop and the fever will go down." Ben said. "You sure that's a good idea? Whatever, you're the boss." Dakota talked to Ben like he was happy he was leaving. Right as Dakota left Chandler had another seizure, the worst of them all. He started spitting up blood. Then the weirdest part of all was after the seizure he laid there and died. All the monitors said that he was dead. He was definitely dead. But then after about an hour, when Ben accepted that he failed, he realized that the shipments have already went out, everywhere in the world, people could be dead because of him. But not just dead, as Brittany, Ben, and the janitors were covering up chandler's body, he started moaning. "Wait! I hear something!" Ben talked to himself very happily. "He just said something." Ben takes the cover off of Chandler and chandler jumps up. Actually bites Ben… right on the shoulder. Just tears his skin and muscle right off of his body. "AHH WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED! HE BIT ME! HE WS DEAD… he was dead… the monitor… he was… he wa…" Ben trailed off and passed out. No wait… he died… yea he definitely died, But not for long. Chandler bites and scratches all the janitors and even tries to go for Nurse Brittany who was crying in the corner. But then the Head of Security Dakota comes in and shoots Chandler in back with three shots with a pistol. Chandler falls down right next to Brittany. "Are you ok miss?" "Yea… yea, I think so but what just happened? He was dead. He killed the doctor, yea he was so stuck-up but still he didn't deserve that… he didn't deserve to die" Brittany was shocked. "Rughnnnn" Chandler gets back up and bites Brittany right as Dakota shoots him in the head and makes sure he is dead. "That's a shame" Dakota said. He then goes around and shoots all the janitors, Ben, and even Brittany in the head to make sure there dead. Except for the face that there were 3 janitors and only 2 are dead in the room. With a trail of blood leading out into the hall and into the cafeteria. Dakota runs to the security office and pushes the emergency button, Loads his guns, and Leaves.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**WHAT NOW? **

**December 27****th**

Yea, great Christmas right? By the way, My name is Jon. So yea, the emergency code came on and my mom and dad made me go with my two best friends Carl (His real name is Michael. His Last Name is Carl, I call him Carl though) and Anthony. There twins. I'm an only child so there like my brothers. I've known them since Pre-K. I haven't seen my parents since then. We also found our two friends Kara and Lizzie. Kara is on the shorter side, not really tiny, but about 5'4, and she has blonde hair. (Don't tell anyone but I kinda have a crush on Kara!) Lizzie is taller than Kara, But still short compared to me, and she has red hair and glasses. Lizzie was over Kara's house when it happened and they say that their parents did the same thing, told them to go to Carl and Anthony's house. It's weird… all the parents telling them to go to someone else's house. Carl and Anthony's parents weren't at home either. They don't know where they went. But Carl and Anthony both have experience with guns, there dad is a hunter, so he takes… I mean took them out a lot to go with him. I've even gone with them before. So anyway, we took all of their dad's guns in a big bag and left their house. We left because his house was horrible, we also heard there was military in Baltimore (I know what you're thinking… have you ever seen the walking dead?) there wasn't that many zombies near us, so we left, we took the guns, some supplies, and ammo and left.


End file.
